Underneath The Mistletoe
by BlackAdderGirlFromHell
Summary: Merry Christmas! It's Christmas Eve, and Chatterer shares a kiss with his love Fleur under a hanging piece of mistletoe. Fleur belongs to me, and Chatterer belongs to Clive Barker. First Hellraiser fanfiction so be nice please.


Fleur Lemarchand had awoke to a beautiful winter morning. She ran to her calender, and smiled when she read that today was Christmas Eve. Her family's grand estate was already decorated for the holiday. She then noticed that the one thing missing in her room was mistletoe. "Good thing I have been growing some.", she said to herself. She picked the mistletoe and was in the middle of hanging it up in her room, when she heard the melody of her puzzle. It was designed to only summon one cenobite. "Oh good he will be here.", she said with a hint of joy. Then she felt two strong arms snake around her waist. "I am already at your side my lady.", came a soft hiss of a voice. Fleur turned and saw her cenobite friend, Chatterer. "You're really here!", she exclaimed, allowing the young Cenobite to embrace her. "Why would I not come to see you on Christmas Eve?", he asked rhetorically. Fleur laughed as Chatterer spun her around in his arms. He held her close, running his fingers through her long hair. He loved his lady more than anything else, and his master was so kind to let him have his own personal way of going to her. Fleur looked up at him, her lavender/silver eyes sparkling like the snow on the ground. Chatterer backed her up until she was directly underneath the mistletoe. Fleur stood on the tips of her danty little feet, while Chatterer leaned forward. Their lips soon met in a kiss that was sure to have been able to melt the hardest ice. He gathered up his lady and carried her over to the bed.

* * *

Chatterer was nervous. He and Fleur never got this far. He took two fingers and shoved them into her throat, but he was careful not to hurt her. Then, the kisses and nipping began. His master had begun to teach Chatterer the fine art of causing pleasure to humans. Pain was easy, but pleasure wasn't. Fleur sighed happily, and giggled. The nipping soon stopped, and Fleur pouted. Chatterer chuckled as Fleur begged him for more. Master always said leave them begging for more. Chatterer kissed Fleur on the cheek and all around her face. He even kissed her hands. "In time my lady. I will make you know pain, pleasure and everything in between.", Chatterer said softly. "Can't we go now?", she begged. "No. You aren't ready to handle everything I can offer you.", Chatterer replied. Fleur nodded. Chatterer knew she wanted to just begin her life in Hell with him already, but he was not like his master. He wanted to be sure that she got to do everything she wanted in this life before she'd throw it all aside for him. Fleur relented to his reason. She remained is his arms. A playful smile spread across her face. She shoved the Cenobite off her and ran out of her room. Chatterer laughed. His lady always would catch him off guard with these games. He gave chase, and followed the sound of her heart beating. He followed it through the rooms and halls. Finally, he reached her hiding spot. It was in the family chapel.

* * *

Chatterer ceased his clicking to listen for his Fleur. He scanned the statues and pews. He walked up to the grand Nativity display. Everything was there. Mary, Joseph,the three kings, the animals, the star, Jesus was not there, but tonight he would be there. The shepards were there too. The only thing out of place was the Angel. Chatterer grinned. The statues glistened with the shine of glaze to make their beauty last longer. The adoring angel had no glaze on her. He knew it was Fleur trying to hide in plain sight. Chatterer knew that as long as he was in her view, she wouldn't surrender the guise of being a statue. He turned on his heel and left the chapel. Chatterer soon rushed into a near by room, and left it opened just enough to see her. Fleur walked slowly down the hall. Chatterer retreated further into the room. He kept himself hidden well as Fleur entered the room. She walked around the room carefully. She knew her friend was here. Chatterer crept around in the shadows as Fleur went to open the curtains to exopse the entire room to light. When she did, she saw him and allowed him to catch her. He took her hand and kissed it. Before they knew it, the day was ending, and Chatterer heard his master calling. He sighed. He hated having to leave his Fleur. She knew he could not stay though. So she reopened his portal. Chatterer hugged her and said, "I will be back for you my angel." He left for Hell. His last words to her were Merry Christmas.

* * *

In Hell, Chatterer was once more at his master's side carrying out his orders. He couldn't stop thinking of his Fleur though, and how wonderful Christmas Eve had been kissing her underneath the mistletoe. Chatterer felt warmth in his dead heart and smiled. This love was a human emotion he could get used to. With that in mind Chatterer went on with his work. Oh yes, love was a very pleasurable feeling.

The end.

* * *

**So here it is...My first Hellraiser fanfic and a nice little Christmas story all in one! Enjoy and remember reviews are lo- *enter Pinhead covered in kisses***

**Pinhead: I say kinghtfromhell. This mistletoe is quite the powerful little plant. Kirsty kissed me and did not get sick this time.**

**Me: That's..ummm...great Pinhead..**

**Pinhead: Right then..carry on. *leaves***

**Me: phew..anyways Reviews are love! **

**Pinhead: and Mistletoe!**

**Chatterer: and Fleur!**

**Female: and bondage!**

**Butterball: and food!**

**Kirsty: and Pinhead!**

**Fleur: and my Chatterer!**

**Me: *sigh*...Merry Christmas everybody.**


End file.
